The invention relates to a device for the releasable fastening of seats, bench seats or other objects on the floor of a motor vehicle, comprising a locking part and a mating locking part which can be fixedly connected to the floor, wherein the locking part can be moved, by overcoming a spring force, from a locking position, in which it cannot be uncoupled from the mating locking part, into a release position, in which it can be uncoupled from the mating locking part.
In the case of known configurations available on the market the operation of coupling the locking part and mating locking part, in particular, is laborious since the mating locking part has to be moved into the release position at the same time.